Céfalon Jordas
Cephalon Jordas is a Corpus Céfalon introduced in El precepto de Jordas. Lore General According to the Corredor's Síntesis Imprint, he was originally installed aboard a Class-3 Corpus frigate, Jordas's ship was involved in a mission that involved the Infestación, possibly research into methods of defeating it. But the ship and the crew inside was eventually infected by the very same technocyte virus they are researching, with Jordas trapped within. El precepto de Jordas Eventually, Jordas was able to broadcast a message detailing Precept 44; a distress call to other Céfalons that required them to render aid. This message was picked up by Cephalon Ordis aboard the Orbitador and he implores his Operador, the Tenno, to aid whoever sent this message. Coming into contact with Jordas, the troubled Céfalon tells them that the communication was a mistake and that they should leave. He mentions that there are parts of a petrified Warframe at his location, and speaks of a golem and its attraction to Vainas ferolíacas. After the Tenno gathers the pods, Jordas, trying to disguise a strange craving for them asks that they be 'calibrated' via irradiating them with cristales de Argón, creating Vainas ferolíacas potentes. Jordas then asks the Tenno to bring them to Eris, where he is waiting inside his thoroughly Infested ship. As the Tenno explore the vessel, Jordas's behavior becomes increasingly erratic over time to the point Ordis begins to have doubts about his integrity. His true color is eventually shown as the Tenno come across and fight a Mastodonte Juggernaut, revealing that he has been corrupted by the Infestation covering the ship, and under its influence, used Precept 44 to lure unwitting Céfalons (and their crew) to be devoured by the Infested. As the Tenno slays the Juggernaut, the bulkhead inside the room breaches and the Tenno are forced to evacuate into space using their Archwing. Outside, Jordas's true form is revealed as an Infested monstrosity named Golem Jordas; a fusion of Corpus ship and Infested flesh. With the latter using the former as a mouthpiece, he simultaneously begs for death and taunts the Tenno whilst attacking them with heavy weaponry and Infested reinforcements. The Tenno eventually succeeds in destroying the Golem Jordas by targeting it's engines, and as it ceases to function, Jordas thanks the Operador for ending his misery, but not before he informs them that there are more of his kind out there, waiting to be put out of misery just as he himself was. El veredicto de Jordas The events that transpired in Jordas Precept eventually led to an elite, high-rank mission dubbed El veredicto de Jordas: a cooperative operation to take down more of the Infested monstrosity, to be issued to the most elite of the Tenno warriors in the system. Finding yet another imprint of Cephalon Jordas in the ship wreckage, the Tenno worked their way through the graveyard of spaceships and infiltrated into the heart of the drifting ship, then by scanning the ship database, determined the most effective way to damage the Golem by detonating the reactor within. While scanning, the Lotus also discovers that by luring unsuspecting ship Céfalons to his vicinity, he makes more of himself by infecting and overwriting them with his own imprint. After his reactor core was destroyed, the Golem ejects the Tenno and then faces the warriors head on in free space. By damaging Jordas both from inside and outside, the Tenno eventually arose victorious, and he ceases to function, Jordas once again thanks the Tenno for ending his misery. After a significantly long period of continuous sortie in an attempt to completely exterminate the Golem Jordass (spanning over two real years of the game's lifetime), a moratorium was finally placed on the operation. The motives behind the moratorium remains unclear, but it was presumed that Golem Jordass still exists in the Eris system albeit in a reduced amount. en:Cephalon Jordas